haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
To the Tainted Sadness
To the Tainted Sadness (汚れちまった悲しみに, Yogore chi matta kanashimi ni) is chapter eight of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter eight of volume one. Summary When Yozora and Kodaka came to the club-room, Sena was already there. Kodaka made a conscious effort to greet Sena but was ignored Sena was vigorously playing her computer game and was wearing headphones so she cannot hear him. Yozora was angry that Sena ignored her as Kodaka said that Sena was wearing headphones and he was the one who greeted her. Yozora obviously ignored Kodaka too and sneaked up behind Sena, and yanked the latter's headphone away. Sena was shocked and turned around and finally noticed them. At the same time, the computer was making a dialog. "Noooooooooooooo! If you start moving this intensely my xxx will tear uuu, ah, ah, ah, this feels gooood! Lucas’ huge cock is amazzzzzzzing! It’s ramming straight into my pussy, oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I am feeling strange! Ah, something’s coming, ah, ya, aha, I am cumming, I am cumming, cumming, I am cummmmmmmminnnnnng--------------!!" Sena panicked and rushed to turn off the volume, demanding what is Yozora doing while blushing furiously on her face and tears in her eyes. Yozora (whose face was in a shade of red that was rarely seen on her) yelled that it was her line. "In, in the holy club room, you actually had the gall to commit this kind of shameless stunt……!" Kodaka then looked at the screen. On the screen, there was an anime-drawn fashioned man having sex with another woman. "Sena....you..." "Hey! don't look !" Sena quickly slammed her laptop. "Don’t, don’t misunderstand?! This is ‘The Sacred Blackstar’. It’s about to be animated so it’s the hottest galgame these days. It’s about the epic fantasy chronicle and romance the blacksmith Lucas and his companion went through! This particular scene happened after they overcame all those hardships and finally defeated the final god of destruction Valniball, when the main character Lucas and Cecilia affirm their love for one another in a very touching way; this is not the kind of perverse scene you two have in mind !" Kodaka actually thinks that the way Sena tries to defend her self is rather cute. "……No matter what you say, the fact that you were playing eroge in the club room……" Sena then blushed again. “''I, I didn’t know! …I didn’t know that…this game would have this kind of scenes. After I completed ‘Tokimeki Memorial’ I went and bought five other games of the same genre, but they were just not as good as ‘Tokimeki Memorial’. So I went on ‘Yafoo! Answers’ and posted the request “Looking for a recommendation on a game like ‘Tokimeki Memorial’ where you can make friends with girls.” A couple people responded saying that this is the hottest game these days…''” “''That might well be true, but doesn’t the cover of the box, in plain sight, say that this game is eighteen plus ?!” “''Yes it says ‘Adults Only’ on the box, but I thought it meant that this game is so high quality that only adults can enjoy it……” “''What kind of new age interpretation is this ?! Didn’t anyone ask for your age when you bought the game ?” “''All I did was ask the boys in my class who has a copy of ‘The Sacred Blackstar’, and give it to me if they do. It didn’t take long before I got one. Of course, I didn’t just take the game; as a reward I let him be my foot rest during lunch break. And then I have been playing this game through the night. As I couldn’t finish the game, I brought it to school with me.” “''And then we coincidentally intruded on you playing the game, and it just so happened that that kind of scene was going on……''” “''Exactly !” Yozora did not take Sena's reasoning at all. "''You hentai. **" As if someone had stabbed Sena in the heart, her face twitched from the humiliation. Yozora took no pity on her and continued her assault. “''Shut up you slut. Nymphomaniac. Streaker. Bitch. Tramp. Natural-born whore. Smutty kept woman. Mobile obscenity. Adulterous kaleidoscope. Anyone who comes in contact with you will become pregnant.” Sena, with tears rolling down her eyes defended that it was a piece of art as Yozora mercilessly stated that Sena's actions and attitude to the game shows otherwise and gleefully denounced Sena in the most humiliating way. Sena then goes to say that an erotic scene in an eroge is not erotic at all. (To which Kodaka concludes that it is really unreasonable) Yozora then tells Sena that she should read it out since it is not erotic as Sena says that even she doesn't need to. Yozora then said that she will read it out too as Sena was astounded. Yozora said that if she read it out as well, Sena wouldn't feel embarrassed at all as Sena said that Yozora made sense. “''I am already making a grave compromise here; if you still want to run away after this, your action would only prove that this game is not real art, you are nothing but a slab of adulterous meat, and the main female character in this game is probably a cheap whore anyone can give a shot with 10 thousand yen.” “''I will not let anyone derogate Cecilia like this! No matter what happened to Cecilia, she always carries through what she believes in. I respect her very much! So I will live like her and not run away! If this is all you can say, then I shall read out loud then! You better not get cold feet over this !” “ Good! Then you will read that scene from the game out loud. As for me……I will pick one of Chuya Nakahara’s poems in the literature textbook. Ahh so embarrassing so embarrassing. I am about to give a reading on a poem.” “''Hah ?! Wa, wait a second !” “''What’s the problem here? I will give a reading on a artwork in a literature textbook, you meat will give a reading on those artistic passages from that game of yours. The terms are virtually the same. I mean, we both are going to read out loud our respective piece of artworks, right ?” Sena, with tears in her eyes, finally resigned to her fate. She opened her laptop and begin reading the lines. “……Lu……Lucas……hurry……to my, my drenched Valniball……''” “''Louder !” “''Gu……to, to my drenched Valniball! With your stiff and thick and shiny black sacred sword, thrust it in……!” Sena shakily read out the words on the screen out one by one. “''You are already so moist with fingering alone. You really are…a la, lascivious so, sow….huh''” Kodaka feels the main character is really a pervert and a sexual harassing being. “''’Don’t…… say these mean things Lucas……’’Fu, that’s one lusty face you got there, you sl…… slutty pig! See, if you want it, put some sincerity into your begging!’…… Uuuu……(The "Uuuu" part was from Sena alone)” “’……Pl, please……ma, master…… With, with your…… sacred sword, to my mushy mushy place here, thrust it in……please.’’Fufufu, this is not called sacred sword. Call it with its real name. So what do you want to thrust into where? Huh ?’…… uuu…… hikku……!” Sena is now reading in tears. “''Fufu……Hurry up, say it. What does Cecilia wants to thrust into which part ?” "“~……Lu, Lucas’ co, co, co……coc, coc…………into, my, my drenched……pu……pu, pu………… pus…… HOW CAN I SAY THIS OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-------------!! " Sena then ran out of the club room in tears and as she reached the window where Yozora was standing, "YOZORA IS A RETARDED DUMBASS I HOPE YOU DIE-------------!!" Kodaka then asked Yozora if she realized that she did things overboard this time as Yozora said that she did. Yozora said that she actually recorded Sena reading out loud the eroge lines and actually wanted to upload it to NicoNico under the title, "High School Girl Played Eroge and Moaned at the Same Time." Kodaka angrily says that she is like the devil himself as Yozora said that she was just joking around and just as she had promised Sena, she began reading out a poem by Chuya Nakahara. "'''To the tainted sadness, today too the snow rests on.'' To the tainted sadness, today too the wind blows away."' Notes * In Japan, the term "Hentai" does not actually mean animated porn. Simply put, the word hentai basically means "weird" or "abnormal". In most context, it basically is another way to call a person a "pervert". * A ten thousand yen note is roughly around 127.50 USD. * An Eroge or Erotic game is a visual novel game (or galge) with pornographic contents. * Nico Nico or Nico Nico Douga is a popular video sharing website similar to Youtube. Simply put, it is the Japanese version of "Youtube". Trivia * The website Sena asks her question is called Yafoo Answers. * The eroge Sena was playing (The Sacred Blackstar) was based on the Light Novel Series, The Sacred Blacksmith.